End War
by LadySesshy
Summary: Set during close to the end of the 4th ninja war. Obito has allied with the Shinobi to rescue Rin's twin sister, Yakiko, who's being controlled by Orochimaru's jutsu. And while being teamed up with the Shinobi it changes him. He no longer wants revenge for everything that's happened to him. He just wants to end the war, save Yakiko and live a happy life with her as his wife.


**Info**: Set during close to the end of the 4th ninja war. This is to test an idea I had for an RPG with a friend. Obito has allied with the Shinobi to rescue Rin's twin sister, Yakiko, who's being controlled by Orochimaru's jutsu. And while being teamed up with the Shinobi it changes him. He no longer wants revenge for everything that's happened to him. He just wants to end the war, save Yakiko and live a happy life with her as his wife. Thank you Lady1Venus for beta reading this.

**Disclaimer**: I take no profit from this.

* * *

**End War**

Obito was standing across from his past love interest. For the past several minutes the two had spoke to once another. Seeing her appear before him was a shocking dream come true and he still couldn't believe his eyes! Standing directly before him was the girl he once knew and was killed by Kakashi because she jumped in the way of his attacked. She still looked like she did when he was 'alive'. The girl before him had already explained who brought her back and that puzzled him even more. Yakiko had reanimated Rin. But as he was about to question the girl she suddenly sobbed as she told him.

"Please! You must return my sister to normal." Rin didn't want to be there and she didn't like what she saw.

"Your sister?" Obito asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Yakiko. She's my twin sister," the woman explained, with tears in her eyes as she continued to cry.

"Yakiko? But... she's Kabuto's sister." This bit of information confused him. He knew when he'd met the woman she'd clearly said that Kabuto was her older brother. "Is this some type of Konoha joke? If it is, it's not very funny."

"I know this must be very hard to take in but it's true. We were separated as children," Rin stated as she continued to sob. "Yakiko was kidnapped, and it was all my fault. I couldn't protect her at all. This was before we met…Obito."

"How'd you know who I am?" His two visible eyes narrowed, still wearing his white mask after all. So it was very confusing how she knew it was him under there.

She gave him a knowing look, though tears continued to splash down her cheeks. "I can tell it's you Obito, because of our friendship. You can't hide behind a mask away from me. We've known each other for years after all. Ever since we were kids."

She then took a deep breath. "But getting back to the topic at hand, my sister and I were naughty this one time and had snuck out of the village, for the first time, to play. We were only five years old at the time, not even in the academy yet. We were curious kids wanting to know what was beyond the gate. And as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. We were attacked soon after exiting the village gates and I ran away like a coward causing my sister to be abducted."

"Rin, who took her?" He didn't know why he asked her that, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer and wanted to hear it from her first.

"At the time it happened, I didn't know, but being dead, I do know who now. It was Orochimaru," she clarified with a look of worry etched on her face. She blamed herself for what had happened to her sister. It was her idea to sneak out of the village after all. Their parents had told them it was dangerous but she hadn't listened to them. She'd even dragged her sister in on it as well.

"Orochimaru!" Obito hissed in anger. From the moment the conversation began, he had a feeling that man was responsible, but didn't want to believe it. "He must of used a forbidden jutsu on both her and Kabuto, making them think they're siblings." He was very irritated about this new information. It was a good thing the legendary Sannin was already dead or he'd hunt the man down and kill him, himself.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. But now you must stop me. I can't control myself," Rin stated as she felt her reanimated body being forced to fight with Obito. She had no choice in the matter as her body started moving on its own, attacking him.

"It's not your fault Rin," Obito insisted, dodging one of her attacks. Even with her body was being controlled he couldn't blame her. This was the fault of Orochimaru, not her.

"Please! You have to stop me." She threw a few kunais at him, continuing to attack him.

"I can't and won't hurt you Rin," Obito defended, continuing to dodge her attacks. She might be under control, but she was only a Chunin level medic ninja fighter. He was much higher than that.

"You must! This is war and you're allied with the other shinobi now are you not. You must stop me no matter what."

The sealing team then got there. "We're here Tobi." Since he allied with the shinobi to try and rescue Yakiko he'd been having everyone call him Tobi, finally having confessed he wasn't really Madara, but still not telling them who he really is either.

"Must this be done?" The man questioned.

"I know how you feel Tobi. She must be a friend of yours. But you have to understand, Rin's already dead. She died a long time ago. Keeping her alive this way would be torture," one of them explained.

Obito sighed, knowing they were right and with an inner sob he then launched an attack on Rin, helping the sealing team seal up her soul so she'd be free of the control she was under. He saw Rin was defending herself for the attack, but he did not miss the sad smile on her face as he did so. She wanted him to do this and was glad.

"Thank you Obito. Please, save my sister," she cried still with a smile.

"Don't worry Rin. I will save her no matter what it takes," he whispered to her as she turned to dust and was no more. He then left, looking for the woman that he loved. Now he understood why he fell for Yakiko. One way or another he'd make sure to snap her out of the jutsu she was under.

As he made his way to find the woman who captured his heart, he was given another shocker. He ran into Orochimaru himself. The pale man was with Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and Kimi Hatake, Kakashi's adoptive daughter. A quiet growl escaped his throat, directed right towards Orochimaru but then his eyes moved past the pale man to see Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato, all the previous Hokages of the past were with vile man as well as Kabuto, who was still after all this time very loyal to Orochimaru.

"Hello Obito," said Minato at once seeing through his mask knowing it was him, just like Rin had a bit ago.

"Sensei!" Obito gasped, shocked to see that unlike the other Hokage, Minato actually wasn't a reanimated body but was still alive. He removed his mask showing mismatched eyes. He'd taken the Rinnagan eye from one of Nagato's six paths a while ago. He'd actually taken it from the animal path that had been killed. The actual Nagato was still alive actually and was off somewhere fighting also helping the allied shinobi forces. Itachi who was still alive himself was with him, helping the man out. "I guess there's no use in you explaining how you knew it was me. You're my teacher after all."

"Yes, and I'll explain later how I'm still alive," he said seeing the confused look in his eyes.

"There's some things we need to take care of," said Kimi, speaking up.

Obito turned on Orochimaru. "It's your fault this has happened to Yakiko! It's your jutsu that's controlling her!" He ran at Orochimaru who just stood there taking the hit from Obito. He knew he deserved everything he got after all.

"Hit me all you want. I know, it's my fault for everything that's happened and that's why I'm going to make things right again," Orochimaru stated, looking a bit sad by everything that's happened knowing he was to blame for what happened to the woman.

Obito blinked, "But... how?"

"As you've just said, it's my jutsu within her body, so only I can remove it. But it requires me to be completely focused and it will take me awhile to build up my power to absorb my jutsu out of her. I'll need a distraction while I focus my energy. And Obito, since you know her best I'll have to get you to do it. Distract her any way you can think of."

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Obito questioned. He was standing in a defensive type stance ready to attack him if he tried anything, a look of pure rage on his face.

"What choice in the matter do you have?" Orochimaru asked. "You have either two choices. You can trust me at my word and I'll save your precious girlfriend or you don't trust me and watch her destroy everything in sight. What shall it be?"

"Please Obito. This is her only chance," Minato begged him, a pleading look on his face. "If nothing's done she will surely be killed. Probably by the power of the ten tails once they fully take over her. No one yet has been able to control the ten tails. Isn't any chance better than none at all? Isn't it worth the risk? You're screwed either way."

Obito sighed, giving in and deciding to take the risk. "Okay, but if I even suspect for a moment you mean her harm I will kill you myself! You can be sure of that!"

"Yes, I understand that," Orochimaru told the man, agreeing with him. The group headed off to the battlefield. Obito was too distracted to reply his mask back on. One look on his face and those around him knew the answer. He was worried about Yakiko. He'd been so worried he'd left his mask behind where he'd dropped it onto the ground.

Kakashi, the second his mismatched eyes fell upon his former friend, he froze. "Obito!" He gasped. "You're still alive. How is this possible? I saw you die." He could still remember it like it was yesterday when Obito and Rin were caught in a rockslide when they were kids and Obito being trapped under a huge boulder, telling him to get Rin out of there and protect her with his life. And when they've left, the cave had completely caved in, killing Obito. Or that's what he'd thought anyway.

"Crap!" Obito realized he forgot to put his mask back on. He looked around for it and realized he must have dropped it somewhere. "Never mind that. I'll explain later. Right now I have to stop Yakiko." He continued his way past the man who now held his other Sharingan and made his way to where Yakiko was, making it just in time. Yakiko was changing herself into the ten tails right before his very eyes. "Yakiko! Stop it!"

"No one can stop me now!" Yakiko gave a wicked laugh as she felt all the power entering her body. Obito realized this was also his fault. If he hadn't agreed to her pleas that she'd go and kill Orochimaru for him then this would of never have happened to her. It was because she was trying to be helpful to him that this happened to her.

"Just hold her off for a little bit," said Orochimaru as he started building up his chakra into his fingertips, doing all the hand signs required for the jutsu he'd needed to use getting ready to use it to save Yakiko's life, hopefully. Over by Yakiko, Naruto who'd been fighting her was already in tailed beast mode. He looked a bit tired though, like he'd used up a lot of chakra.

"Let me take it over from here Naruto," said Obito, walking up to stand next to him.

Naruto didn't recognize the man. "Who are you, mister?"

"It's me, Tobi," he explained.

"No way!" Naruto refused to back off from the fight.

"Naruto! Let him handle this. He knows what he's doing!" Kakashi cried out to the boy. Naruto finally agreed and backed off like he was told to do, grumbling about it. He hated having someone else fight his battles for him. But he figured Obito must have a plan, to just jumped in like this. So, he backed off deciding just to trust the man's judgment on this. The boy powered down as he stood off to the side, watching to see what he had in mind. However he'd be ready to jump back in at a minute's notice if it seemed that Obito was having trouble.

With that, Obito ran at Yakiko. It didn't seem like he was even attacking her. It just seemed like he was trying to get to her. What was he up to? However, Yakiko kept dodging out of the way anyway.

"Yakiko! Stop this nonsense. It's pointless!"

"I will not! The Tsuki No Miko will be activated. And once it is I will rule the whole ninja world! Wahahaha!" She laughed evilly, dodging another one of his attempts to get to her.

"We may have to be prepared for the worst," said Minato.

"And what might that be?" Asked Sasuke, turning to speak to the man.

"If Obito can't hold her off long enough we might have to kill her," he told the boy. Sasuke gasped in shock at what Minato just suggested.

"We're not killing her," said Orochimaru as he kept working on powering up his jutsu. It wouldn't take too much longer and he'd be all powered up and ready to heal Yakiko.

"But... if he can't hold her off long enough..." Minato started.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Orochimaru told him.

They all thought about getting Shikamaru to help but not even his Shadow possession jutsu would be able to hold the woman long enough for Obito to get to her. Shikamaru had already tried it once before, and she'd broken out of it as soon as he'd caught her. However, Obito had a plan. He did a few hands signs as he ran at her making a clone of himself and had it go up from behind her. And when she took her attention away from him to focus on his clone, that was when he got to her. He used that chance to grab her and pull her into his chest, embracing the woman tightly. "Yakiko... please, stop. I can't bare to see you this way. I love you." He leaned her head up and pressed his lips against hers in a very warm and gentle kiss hopping he'd finally be able to get through to her.

Something in her snapped just then. "O... Obito?"

"Keep trying! You're getting through to her!" Minato cried out, noticing the woman beginning to snap out of it.

"It's the power of love," said Kimi, a few tears in her eyes. She had her arm wrapped around Sasuke as she said that. He responded by pulling her into a loving embrace.

It was at that moment that Orochimaru gathered up the required chakra for the jutsu and ran directly at Yakiko, his hand outstretched with what looked like a pale ball of light glowing over top of his hand. 'Please make it in time!' The man thought as he ran. If he didn't hurry then Yakiko would start being controlled again and the plan would fail.

"I... I'll... kill you all!" Yakiko cried out, her eyes going blank again. She pulled out a kunai and stabbed Obito in the shoulder with it. He cried out a bit, painfully. But still even through all the pain he refused to let go of her, no matter what became of himself.

As he continued to hold the woman he loved, refusing to let go even though his shoulder was stinging with pain and bleeding badly, Orochimaru made contact with her head. He then started draining his chakra out of her body. Yakiko started crying out, loudly. "Shhh, it's okay," Obito told her, rubbing her cheek in a gentle caress as he held her.

She then felt her vision fade out for a moment as all of her senses began returning to her. Her eyes were no longer blanked out and her skin even returned to her normal color. After it was done, all of the dead people she'd reanimated fell down to the ground, going back to being dead. "Why?" She moaned weakly into his arms, sobbing. "Why would you go this far for me?"

"Why? You ask me why?" Obito said, as Orochimaru removed his hand off of her and stepped back, giving the couple some space. Obito turned and grinned at Kakashi before turning back towards the woman, still holding her in his arms, "Because, those who break the rules are scum, however, those who don't care about those they love are lower than scum." He'd said what he'd told Kakashi a long time ago before starting up the Akatsuki, but added a little bit of a twist onto it.

"Obito!" Kakashi gasped in surprise, realizing what he'd just said. 'That's somewhat, what he'd said to be on the day I became a jounin when Rin was kidnapped that time.' He'd remembered how Rin had been taken and he didn't want to rescue her claiming it was a trap. And Obito had told him that he knew that those who break the rules are scum, however those who abandon their friends are even lower than scum and if that makes him scum then he'll just be scum but still rescue Rin anyway.

"You mean it? You love me?" Yakiko asked, feeling her tears change over to happy ones.

"Yes, you are very special to me. I was wrong. Going to take revenge for everything that's happened to me in the past was wrong. And I'm sorry I got you involved into it." Now it looked a bit like Obito was going to start crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, worry clouding her green eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you had to go through all this. You went after Orochimaru for my benefit and this happens," he sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine," she told him, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Rin told me you and her are twins," Obito informed her

"What! How's that possible? Kabuto's my older brother," stated Yakiko.

"I think I may be able to clear a few things up," says Orochimaru, stepping forward. "Come here a moment Kabuto." The said man nodded and came over. "Now grab her hand." As Kabuto and Yakiko held hands Orochimaru put his over theirs and focused. Soon a light entered them both and after it faded they both knew everything.

"You're right! I remember everything now. Me and Rin were playing and I got kidnapped trying to protect her, by you!" She points at Orochimaru.

"And I went along with it knowing you've obey Lord Orochimaru fully if we were siblings," said Kabuto.

"It's your fault!" Yakiko screamed at Orochimaru.

"Yes and I'm sorry," he told her. He spent the next few hours trying to make amends to Yakiko before him and all the reanimated kages went back to being dead. It seemed the war was over now. Peace now reigned everywhere. After having worked together it seemed all the ninja villages now trusted each other and wanted to stay allied together as one. As for Kimi and Sasuke, they both paid for their crimes making up for everything they've done. And Obito did explain everything to Kakashi and paid for his crime as well.

Then a few months later Obito and Yakiko got married and had three children together, two girls and one boy. All three kids looked a lot like both their mother and their father. And from then on Obito would make sure he'd never let what happened to Yakiko happen again. He'd protect her no matter what. And that was a promise of a lifetime. One that he'd keep, forever.


End file.
